RESEARCH INFRASTRUCTURE CORE (RIC) PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of Tuskegee University Center for Biomedical Research RCMI (TU CBR/RCMI) Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) are to establish and maintain conducive research environment, and to maximize the impact and quality of biomedical research at TU. We plan to achieve this by: 1) Acquiring and maintaining shared equipment and facilities, 2) Providing methodological and analytical support through training and services on equipment, methods, bioinformatics and biostatistics, and 3) Training and service in bioethics and responsible conduct of research. The goals and activities of TU RIC are integrated with those of the other components of CBR/RCMI (Administrative, Investigator Development and Community Engagement cores) and with external resources (CCTS, RTRN, RCMAR) to synergistically advance the standings of TU in minority health and health disparities research and to promote the professional development of TU junior faculty. While TU RIC prioritizes the productivity of Research Projects and Pilot Projects proposed in this application through direct support, the infrastructure provisions included under RIC are open to all investigators from various departments and disciplines across TU. Moreover, while acquiring and maintaining research equipment, RIC also develops standard operating procedures for key equipment for specialized applications, provides internal or external training opportunities for users to strengthen rigor and reproducibility, performs and facilitates specialized equipment calibrations, and oversees the safety protocols for the shared facilities used for biomedical research. Overall, through these activities, TU RIC will enable TU CBR/RCMI achieve its mission of research capacity building and concurrently advance the professional development of biomedical research faculty in Tuskegee University.